svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Miraklet på Nymånegatan
Av G. K. Chesterton NYMÅNEGATAN VAR TÄNKT att på sitt sätt vara lika romantisk som sitt namn, och de händelser som inträffade där var också på sitt sätt nog så romantiska. Under alla förhållanden hade gatan varit ett uttryck för det där inslaget av en genuin känsla — historisk och nästan heroisk — som lyckats leva kvar sida vid sida med kommersialismen i äldre städer på Amerikas östkust. Ursprungligen var Nymånegatan en svängd rad av byggnader i klassisk stil, just som en månskära, som verkligen framkallade den där atmosfären av ett 1700-tal då män som Washington och Jefferson hade framstått som så mycket mer republikaner för att de varit aristokrater. Främlingar i staden, som ställdes inför den ständiga frågan vad de tyckte om den, förutsattes i synnerhet uttala sig om vad de tyckte om vår Nymånegata. Just de kontraster som stör dess ursprungliga harmoni var kännetecknande för dess överlevnad. I ena änden, eller spetsen på månskäran, vette de sista fönstren ut mot ett inhägnat område som såg ut som en smal remsa av en förnäm park med träd och häckar, lika tuktade som i en Queen Anne-trädgård. Men alldeles om hörnet vette de övriga fönstren, till och med de i samma rum, ut mot den kala, anskrämliga väggen till en enorm lagerbyggnad som tillhörde någon ful industri. Rummen mot själva Nymånegatan var i den änden omskapade efter det enformiga mönster som karakteriserar amerikanska hotell, och byggnaden reste sig så mycket på höjden att den, även om den var lägre än den kolossala lagerbyggnaden, skulle ha kallats för skyskrapa i London. Kolonnaden som löpte längs hela fasaden mot gatan hade emellertid en grå och väderbiten prakt som antydde att andarna efter republikens fäder fortfarande kunde tänkas spatsera fram och tillbaka där. Själva rummen var dock så prydliga och moderna som det senaste inredningsmodet från New York kunde åstadkomma, och då i synnerhet i norra änden, mellan den prydliga trädgården och den tomma lagerväggen. De utgjorde ett system av mycket små sviter, som var och en bestod av vardagsrum, sovrum och badrum, alla identiskt lika som de hundratals cellerna i en bikupa. I en av dessa celler satt den berömde Warren Wynd vid sitt skrivbord och sorterade brev och utdelade order med beundransvärd snabbhet och noggrannhet. Den enda passande jämförelsen var en prydlig virvelvind. Warren Wynd var en mycket småvuxen man med stripigt grått hår och pipskägg och gav intryck av att vara skör men febrilt aktiv. Han hade mycket märkliga ögon, klarare än stjärnorna och starkare än magneter, och ingen som sett dem kunde så lätt glömma dem. Och nog hade han i sitt arbete som reformivrare och ledare för många slags välgörenhetsorganisationer visat att han åtminstone hade ögonen med sig. Allsköns historier och till och med legender berättades om den mirakulösa snabbhet med vilken han kunde bilda sig en uppfattning, i synnerhet när det gällde den mänskliga naturen. Det berättades att han hade utsett sin hustru, som så länge hade arbetat tillsammans med honom i hans välgörenhetsarbete, genom att välja ut henne bland ett helt regemente kvinnor i uniform vilka marscherat förbi honom i samband med något officiellt firande; en del sa att det hade varit flickscouter, andra talade om kvinnliga poliser. l en annan historia berättades om hur tre tiggare — där den ene inte gick att skilja från den andre, eftersom alla var lika smutsiga och trasiga — hade kommit till honom och bett om allmosor. Utan ett ögonblicks tvekan hade han skickat en av dem till ett speciellt sjukhus med inriktning på ett visst slags nervösa besvär, rekommenderat den andre att vända sig till ett behandlingshem för alkoholister samt anställt den tredje som betjänt med god lön, en anställning som denne framgångsrikt upprätthållit i många år efteråt. Så fanns förstås de oundvikliga anekdoterna om hans pricksäkra anmärkningar och kortfattade, snabba repliker i kontakterna med Roosevelt, Henry Ford och mrs Asquith och alla andra personer som en amerikansk mani offentlig ställning borde ha ett historiskt samtal med, om än bara i pressen. Det var självfallet inte sannolikt att han skulle låta sig imponeras av sådana personligheter, och i just det aktuella ögonblicket fortsatte han mycket lugnt att hantera sin virvelvind av papper, trots att mannen som stod öga mot öga med honom var en person av nästan samma betydelse. Miljonären och oljemagnaten silas T. Vandam var mager, med ett avlångt, gulblekt ansikte och blåsvart hår — färger som blev mycket mindre iögonenfallande, men på något sätt ännu dystrare, av att hans ansikte och gestalt avtecknade sig i silhuett mot fönstret och den vita lagerbyggnaden utanför det; han var klädd i en prydligt knäppt, elegant överrock med pälsisättningar. Å andra sidan var Wynds ivriga uppsyn och märkliga ögon klart belysta från det andra fönstret, som vette mot den lilla parken, eftersom hans stol och skrivbord stod mitt emot det, och även om han såg bekymrad ut verkade han inte vara överdrivet bekymrad över miljonären. Wynds betjänt, eller privata uppassare, en stor kraftig karl med bakåtkammat ljust hår, stod bakom sin arbetsgivares skrivbord med en bunt brev, och hans privatsekreterare, en prydlig, rödhårig ung man med skarpskuret ansikte, höll redan handen på dörrhandtaget som om han anat någon av sin arbetsgivares avsikter eller lytt någon av hans gester. Rummet var inte bara prydligt, utan spartanskt på gränsen till ödsligt, för Wynd hade med karaktäristisk grundlighet hyrt hela våningsplanet ovanför och förvandlat den till ett loft eller ett lagerutrymme där alla hans papper och ägodelar fanns staplade i lådor och hopbundna i balar. »Wilson, ta de här till vaktmästaren«, sa Wynd till betjänten som höll breven, »och ge mig sedan broschyren med nattklubbarna i Minneapolis; den ligger i bunten som är märkt 'G'. Jag kommer att behöva den om en halvtimme, men stör mig inte innan dess. Nåväl, mr Vandam, jag tycker att ert förslag låter mycket intressant, men jag kan inte ge er något definitivt svar förrän jag sett rapporten. Den bör vara mig tillhanda i morgon eftermiddag och jag ska genast ringa er då. Jag beklagar att jag inte kan säga något mer definitivt just nu.« Mr Vandam föreföll tycka att detta mest liknade ett artigt avfärdande, och hans gulbleka, dystra uppsyn gav en antydan om att han fann en viss ironi i detta faktum. »Ja, jag antar att det är bäst att jag ger mig av<, sa han. »Mr Vandam, det var mycket vänligt av er att titta in«, sa Wynd artigt, »men ni ursäktar kanske att jag inte följer er ut, eftersom jag har något här som jag genast måste ta itu med. Fenner«, tillade han och vände sig till sekreteraren, »följ mr Vandam till hans bil och kom inte tillbaka hit förrän om en halvtimme. Det är något här som jag själv måste ta itu med, men efter det kommer jag att behöva er.« De tre männen gick tillsammans ut i korridoren och stängde dörren efter sig. Den storväxte betjänten, Wilson, gick bort genom korridoren på väg till vaktmästaren, och de andra två rörde sig i motsatt riktning, mot hissen, för Wynds svit låg så högt upp som på fjortonde våningen. De hade knappt hunnit mer än någon meter från den stängda dörren förrän de blev varse att korridoren uppfylldes av en helt magnifik gestalt som kom stegande mot dem med väldiga kliv. Mannen var mycket lång och bredaxlad, och omfånget verkade ännu mer iögonenfallande eftersom han var klädd i vitt, eller snarare en ljusgrå färg som såg vit ut, och hade en mycket bredbrättad panamahatt och en nästan lika bred krans eller gloria av nästan lika vitt hår. Ansiktet i denna halo var kraftfullt och vackert, som en romersk kejsares, även om det fanns något mer än pojkaktigt, närmast barnsligt, i den klara blicken och det änglalika leendet. »Är mr Warren Wynd inne?« frågade han i hjärtlig ton. »Mr Warren Wynd är upptagen«, sa Fenner, »och får inte störas under några som helst omständigheter. Jag skulle kanske tala om att jag är hans sekreterare och kan ta ett meddelande.« »Mr Warren Wynd är inte anträffbar ens för påven eller krönta huvuden«, sa Vandam, oljemagnaten, i sarkastisk ton. »Mr Warren Wynd är högst speciell. Jag gick in dit för att på vissa villkor ge honom en ganska avsevärd summa pengar, och han sa åt mig att komma igen, som om jag var en budgosse.« »Det är fint att vara en gosse, och ännu finare att ha ett budskap att bära fram, och jag har ett budskap som han bara måste lyssna till. Det är ett budskap från det stora fina landet i väster, där de riktiga amerikanerna fostras medan ni bara ligger och snarkar. Säg bara till honom att Art Alboin från Oklahoma City har kommit för att omvända honom.« »Jag har ju sagt att ingen får träffa honom«, sa den rödhårige sekreteraren med skärpa. »Han har gett order om att han inte får störas på en halvtimme.« »Alla ni här i öster är emot att bli störda«, sa den gemytlige mr Albion, »men som jag ser det håller en kraftig vind på att blåsa upp i väster och den kommer att störa er. Han har räknat ut hur mycket pengar som ska gå till den ena eller andra mossbelupna gamla religionen, men jag säger er att alla beräkningar som utelämnar den Stora Andens Rörelse i Texas och Oklahoma, de utelämnar framtidens religion.« »Åh, jag har minsann sett vad de där som kallar sig framtidens religioner går för«, sa miljonären föraktfullt. »Jag har nagelfarit dem och de är lika skabbiga som strykarhundar. Vi har det där fruntimret som påstod sig kunna framkalla de dödas andar. Ren och skär svindel. Trådar fastknutna i alla borden och tamburinerna. Så var det det där gänget som kallade sig för det Osynliga livet; de sa att de kunde försvinna när de ville, och nog försvann de alltid, och med dem hundratusen dollar som var mina. Jag kände Jupiter Jesus där borta i Denver, jag umgicks med honom i flera veckor, men han var bara en vanlig skurk. Samma sak med den Patagoniske profeten; gissa om han stack iväg till Patagonien. Nej, jag är färdig med allt det där, från och med nu tror jag bara på det jag ser. Jag tror att man kallar det att vara ateist.« »Jag tror att ni har missförstått mig«, sa mannen från Oklahoma, nästan ivrigt. »Jag antar att jag är lika mycket ateist som ni. Det finns inget övernaturligt eller vidskepligt i vår rörelse, bara vetenskap. Den enda verkliga vetenskapen är just hälsan, och den enda verkliga hälsan är andningen. Om ni fyllde lungorna med den vida präriens luft skulle ni kunna blåsa alla era gamla städer häri öster ut i havet. Ni skulle rätt och slätt kunna blåsa bort deras största män som tistelfjun. Det är vad vi gör inom den nya rörelsen hemma; vi andas. Vi ber inte, vi andas.« »Ja, det kan jag tänka mig«, sa sekreteraren trött. Han hade ett vaket, intelligent ansikte som nätt och jämnt kunde dölja hans trötthet, men han hade lyssnat till de båda monologerna med det beundransvärda tålamod och den artighet (på ett sätt som svor mot beskyllningarna om otålighet och oförskämdhet) med vilken man lyssnar på sådana monologer i Amerika. »Ingenting övernaturligt«, fortsatte Alboin, »bara detta storslagna naturliga faktum bakom alla övernaturliga fantasier. Vad skulle judarna med en Gud till, om inte för att blåsa in liv i mannens näsborrar. Vi drar själva in livets ande i våra näsborrar där borta i Oklahoma. Vad betyder själva ordet ande? Det är bara grekiska för andningsövningar. Liv, framsteg, framtid — allt handlar om andning.« »Vissa skulle säga att allt är bara munväder«, sa Vandam, »men jag är ändå glad att ni gjort er av med det där gudatramset.« En skymt av ett uttryck som tydde på en viss hemlig bitterhet gled över sekreterarens intensiva ansikte som framträdde blekt mot det röda håret. »Jag är inte glad«, sa han. »Jag är bara säker. Ni verkar tycka om att vara ateister, så att ni får tro på vad ni vill tro på. själv önskar jag vid Gud att det fanns en Gud, men det gör det inte. Det är mitt vanliga öde.« Utan att minsta ljud hörts, eller minsta rörelse märkts, blev de alla i samma ögonblick nästan kusligt medvetna om att gruppen som blivit stående utanför Wynds dörr tyst och stilla hade utökats från tre personer till fyra. Hur länge den fjärde gestalten hade stått där kunde ingen av de tvistande säga, men han såg på alla sätt ut som om han väntade respektfullt och till och med blygt på att få säga något brådskande. Men deras överkänslighet fick det att framstå för dem som om han plötsligt och tyst vuxit upp som en svamp ur jorden. Och faktum var att han var ganska lik en stor, svart svamp, för han var ganska kortvuxen och hans lilla knubbiga gestalt skuggades av den stora svarta prästhatten; likheten hade kunnat bli ännu fullständigare om svampar haft för vana att bära med sig paraplyer, hur sjaskiga och formlösa de än var. Sekreteraren Fenner var medveten om att hans överraskning på något underligt sätt blev större när det framgick att figuren var präst, men då prästen visade upp ett runt ansikte under den runda hatten och oskuldsfullt frågade efter mr Warren Wynd, gav han det gängse negativa svaret lite bryskare än han gjort tidigare. Men prästen gav sig inte. »Jag vill faktiskt se mr Wynd«, sa han. »Det kanske låter underligt, men det är exakt vad jag vill göra. Jag vill inte tala med honom. Jag vill bara se honom. Jag vill bara se om han finns där och kan ses.« »Nå, jag kan tala om för er att han finns där, men att han inte går att se«, sa Fenner, som blev allt mer förargad. »Vad menar ni med att säga att ni vill se om han kan ses? Naturligtvis är han där. Alla vi som står här lämnade honom där för fem minuter sedan och vi har stått utanför hans dörr sedan dess.« »Jo, men jag vill se om allt är väl med honom«, sa prästen. »Varför det?« undrade sekreteraren som blev allt mer irriterad. »Därför att jag har ett allvarligt, ja, jag skulle vilja säga högtidligt, skäl att tvivla på att det står väl till med honom«, sa prästen värdigt. »Herre Gud!« utbrast Vandam, och lät närmast rasande. »Inga fler vidskepligheter nu!« »Jag inser att jag måste tala om mina skäl«, sa den lille prästen allvarsamt. »Jag antar att jag inte kan förvänta mig att ni ens låter mig kika in genom en springa i dörren förrän jag har berättat hela historien för er.« Han stod tyst ett ögonblick, som om han var försänkt i tankar, och sedan fortsatte han utan att bry sig om de frågande ansiktena omkring sig. »Jag kom gående här utanför längs kolonnaden då jag fick se en mycket ovårdad man komma springande i full fart runt hörnet i slutet av husraden. Han klampade fram på trottoaren i riktning mot mig och jag såg att det var en grovt byggd, utmärglad figur med ett ansikte som jag kände igen. Det tillhörde en vildsint irländare som jag en gång hjälpte lite; jag tänker inte avslöja hans namn. När han fick syn på mig tvärstannade han så att han höll på att falla över ända och sa: 'Vid alla levande helgons namn, om det inte är fader Brown; ni är den ende vars ansikte skulle kunna skrämma mig idag.' Jag insåg att han menade att han hade gjort något dumt, men jag tror inte att mitt ansikte skrämde honom så mycket, för snart nog berättade han allt för mig. Och det var faktiskt något riktigt märkligt, det var det. Han frågade mig om jag kände Warren Wynd, och jag sa nej, även om jag visste att han bodde ganska högt upp i huset. Han sa: 'Det är en man som tror att han är ett Guds helgon, men om han visste vad jag säger om honom skulle han gå och hänga sig.' Och han upprepade det flera gånger, helt hysteriskt. 'Ja, gå och hänga sig.' Jag frågade honom om han hade gjort Wynd illa och hans svar var ganska besynnerligt. Han sa: 'Jag tog en pistol men laddade den varken med hagel eller kulor, utan endast med en förbannelse.' Så vitt jag förstod var allt han hade gjort att han hade gått genom den lilla gränden mellan den här byggnaden och den stora lagerbyggnaden med en pistol som var laddad med lösa skott och skjutit mot väggen, som om det skulle kunnat rasera byggnaden. 'Men när jag gjorde det', sa han, 'uttalade jag den stora förbannelsen över honom, på det att Guds rättvisa måtte gripa honom vid håret på hans huvud och helvetets hämnd vid fötterna, så att han skulle slitas sönder och samman som skedde med Judas och utplånas från jordens yta.' Nå, nu spelar det inte någon roll vad mer jag sa till den stackars token. Han gick sin väg lite lugnare och jag gick runt hörnet av byggnaden för att inspektera den. Och säkert som amen i kyrkan låg det en rostig gammal pistol vid väggen i den lilla gränden. Jag känner till så pass mycket om pistoler att jag förstod att den bara hade varit laddad med lite krut, för det fanns svarta fläckar efter krutet och röken på väggen, och till och med märket efter mynningen, men inte det minsta märke efter någon kula. Han hade inte lämnat några spår av förstörelse; han hade inte lämnat efter sig något spår överhuvudtaget, förutom de där svarta fläckarna och den där hemska förbannelsen som han hade slungat upp mot himlen. Så jag gick tillbaka hit för att fråga efter den här Warren Wynd och ta reda på om allt är som det ska med honom.« Sekreteraren Fenner skrattade. »Det lilla problemet ska snart vara avklarat. Jag försäkrar er att allt är väl med honom. När vi lämnade honom för bara några minuter sedan satt han och skrev vid sitt skrivbord. Han var ensam i sviten, och den ligger cirka trettio meter ovan gatan och är så placerad att inga skott kan träffa honom, inte ens om er vän inte hade skjutit lösa skott. Det finns ingen annan ingång till det här stället än den här dörren och vi har stått utanför den hela tiden.« »Trots det skulle jag vilja gå in och se efter själv«, sa fader Brown. »Men det får ni inte«, snäste den andre. »Herregud, ni försöker väl inte säga att ni tror på den där förbannelsen?« »Ni glömmer att den högvördige herrns hela uppgift här i livet är att syssla med välsignelser och förbannelser«, sa miljonären med en antydan till ett hånleende. »Men se så, om han skickats till helvetet av en förbannelse, varför kan ni inte få honom tillbaka med en välsignelse? Vad är det för vits med era välsignelser om de inte kan slå ut en skurkaktig irländares förbannelse?« »Finns det någon som tror på sådana saker i dag?« sa mannen från Västern. »Som jag förstått det tror fader Brown på en massa saker«, sa Vandam, vars humör påverkats av den snubba han fått och det pågående käbblet. »Fader Brown tror att en eremit tog sig över en flod på en krokodil som han trollat fram ur tomma intet, och när han sedan sa åt krokodilen att dö, så gjorde den det också. Fader Brown tror att ett helgon, vem det nu var, dött och fått sin kropp förvandlad till tre döda kroppar, som fördelats på tre församlingar som alla föresatt sig att räknas som hans hemstad. Fader Brown tror att ett helgon hängt upp sin mantel på en solstråle och att ett annat använt sin som båt för att ta sig över Atlanten. Fader Brown tror att den heliga åsnan hade sex ben och att Loretos hus kunde flyga i luften. Han tror att hundratals jungfrur av sten blinkar och gråter dagarna i ända. Han tycker inte att det är något konstigt att tro att en man kan rymma genom ett nyckelhål eller försvinna ur ett låst rum. Jag antar att han inte har några högre tankar om naturlagarna.« »Hur det nu än är det med det måste jag lyda de lagar som Warren Wynd har ställt upp«, sa sekreteraren trött, »och han har slagit fast att han vill bli lämnad i fred när han säger det. Wilson kommer att säga precis detsamma«, för medan han talade kom den storväxte betjänten som skickats att hämta broschyren lugnt och stilla strosande genom korridoren med denna i handen, men han gick förbi dörren utan att göra någon ansats att gå in. »Han kommer att gå och sätta sig på bänken därborta hos vaktmästaren och rulla tummarna tills man frågar efter honom, men han går inte in där innan dess, och det gör inte jag heller. Det är väl så att vi båda två vet att man inte bör bita den hand som föder en, och det skulle nog behövas en hel härskara av fader Browns helgon och änglar för att få oss att glömma det.« »Vad beträffar det där med helgon och änglar ...«, började prästen. »Rent nonsens alltihop«, upprepade Fenner. »Jag vill inte säga något förolämpande, men sådant där kan nog passa i källarvalv och klostergångar och sådana där mysko ställen. Men spöken kan inte ta sig in genom stängda dörrar på ett amerikanskt hotell.« »Men människor kan öppna en dörr, till och med på ett amerikanskt hotell«, sa fader Brown tålmodigt. »Och jag tycker att det lättaste vore att öppna den.« »Det skulle lätt kunna leda till att jag miste jobbet«, svarade sekreteraren, »för Warren Wynd vill inte att hans sekreterare ska vara så lättlurade. Inte så lättlurade att de tror på den sortens sagor som ni verkar tro på.« »För all del«, sa prästen allvarligt, »nog är det sant att jag tror på många saker som ni antagligen inte tror på. Men det skulle ta alldeles för lång tid att försöka förklara alla de saker jag tror på och alla de skäl jag har för att tro att jag har rätt. Det skulle ta bara två sekunder att öppna den där dörren och bevisa att jag har fel.« Det var något i detta som föreföll tilltala det vildare och rastlösare kynnet hos mannen från Västern. »Jag måste medge att jag gärna skulle vilja bevisa att ni har fel«, sa Alboin och tog plötsligt ett par steg förbi dem, »och jag tänker också göra det.« Han vräkte upp dörren till sviten och tittade in. Den första titten avslöjade att Warren Wynds stol var tom. Den andra att hela hans rum var tomt. Fenner, som nu i sin tur fyllts av energi, rusade förbi de andra in i sviten. »Han är i sovrummet«, sa han bryskt, »det måste han vara.« Och så försvann han in i det inre rummet, medan de övriga männen stod kvar i det yttre rummet och såg sig omkring. Det enkla och strikta i inredningen, som redan kommenterats, framstod som en obönhörlig utmaning för dem. Det stod helt klart att man inte kunde gömma ens en mus i detta rum, än mindre en människa. Det fanns inga gardiner där och — ovanligt nog vad gäller amerikanska inrättningar — inga skåp. Inte ens skrivbordet var mer än en slät skiva med en grund skrivbordslåda och en snedställd klaff. Stolarna var hårda och rakryggade utan stoppning. I nästa ögonblick dök sekreteraren upp igen i dörren till det inre rummet efter att ha sökt igenom det. Ett stirrigt förnekande kunde avläsas i hans blick, och munnen verkade röra sig mekaniskt som en helt fristående kroppsdel när han med skärpa undrade: »Inte har han väl kommit ut härifrån?« Av något skäl verkade ingen av de andra tycka att det överhuvudtaget var nödvändigt att förneka detta förnekande. Deras hjärnor hade stött på patrull mot något som liknade den tomma lagerhusväggen som syntes utanför fönstret mitt emot och vars färg övergick från vitt till grått allteftersom skymningen långsamt sänkte sig i takt med den annalkande aftonen. Vandam gick fram till fönsterbrädan som han lutat sig mot en halvtimme tidigare och såg ut genom det öppna fönstret. Där fanns inget rör och ingen brandstege, ingen hylla eller något slags fotsteg på väggen som stupade lodrät ned mot den lilla gränden nedanför, där fanns ingenting alls utom den vitmålade väggens trista yta. Han kikade nedåt som om han förväntade sig att få se den försvunne filantropen ligga som spillrorna av en självmördare på gången. Han kunde inte se något överhuvudtaget utom det lilla mörka föremål som — även om det var svårt att se på detta håll — mycket väl kunde vara den pistol som prästen hade sett där. Under tiden hade Fenner gått bort till det andra fönstret, som blickade ut från en lika tom och otillgänglig vägg, men som hade utsikt över en liten prydlig park istället för en gränd. Här bröts sikten ned till marken av en liten träddunge; men den nådde bara en liten bit uppför den väldiga människotillverkade klippan. Båda vände sig in mot rummet och såg på varandra i den tilltagande skymningen där dagens sista silverskimmer i de blanka skrivbords- och bordsytorna snabbt övergick i grått. Fenner sträckte sig mot ljusknappen som om själva skymningen irriterat honom och skådeplatsen framträdde plötsligt i det elektriska ljusets skrämmande klarhet. »Som ni just sa, så kan inget skott ha nått honom därnedifrån«, sa Vandam sammanbitet, »inte ens om det hade funnits någon kula i vapnet. Men även om han hade träffats av en kula skulle han inte bara ha brustit som en såpbubbla. » Sekreteraren, som var blekare än någonsin, kastade en irriterad blick på miljonärens gallsprängda uppsyn. »Vad är det som har fått er att tänka ide där morbida banorna? Vem har talat om kulor och såpbubblor? Varför skulle han inte vara i livet?« »Ja, varför inte?« svarade Vandam milt. »Om ni talar om för mig var han finns, så ska jag tala om för er hur han hamnade där.« Det uppstod en paus och sedan muttrade sekreteraren ganska tjurigt: »Ja, ni har väl rätt. Vi står mitt uppe i det som vi pratade om. Det vore verkligen konstigt om ni och jag någonsin skulle börja tro att det låg något i det där med förbannelser. Men vem kan ha gjort något mot Wynd när han var instängd häruppe?« Mr Alboin från Oklahoma hade placerat sig mitt i rummet som om han rådde om det, och hans vita gloria av hår tycktes i likhet med hans runda ögon utstråla förvåning. Just i detta ögonblick sa han, lite frånvarande och med något av en enfant terribles opåkallade fräckhet: »Mr Vandam, ni kom inte särskilt väl överens med honom, eller hur?« Mr Vandams långa gulbleka ansikte verkade bli ännu längre och dystrare då han log och lågmält svarade: »Om vi nu ska tala om sådana saker, så tror jag att det var ni som sa att en vind från väster skulle kunna blåsa bort våra stora män som tistelfjun.« »jag vet att jag sa det<, sa mannen från Västern öppenhjärtigt, »men hur i helsike bar den sig i så fall åt för att göra det?« Tystnaden bröts av Fenner som abrupt sa på ett närmast våldsamt sätt: »Det finns bara en sak att säga om den här historien. Den har inte inträffat. Den kan inte ha inträffat.« »Jodå«, sa fader Brown, bortifrån hörnet, »nog har den inträffat alltid.« Alla hoppade till, för sanningen att säga hade de glömt bort den lille obetydlige mannen som var den som ursprungligen hade fått dem att öppna dörren. Och när minnet återkom förbyttes stämningen häftigt: de kom omedelbart ihåg att de alla hade avfärdat honom som en vidskeplig drömmare, för att han överhuvudtaget hade antytt att något sådant som det här skulle ha inträffat inför deras ögon. »Banne mig«, skrek den impulsive mannen från Västern, som en som talar innan han kunnat hejda sig, »tänk om det när allt kommer omkring låg något i det hela!« »Jag måste tillstå«, sa Fenner och rynkade pannan mot bordet, »att hans högvördighets förutsägelse var välgrundad. ag vet inte om han har något annat att berätta för oss.« »Han skulle möjligen kunna tala om för oss vad i hela fridens namn vi ska ta oss till nu«, sa Vandam sardoniskt. Den lille prästen verkade acceptera sin ställning på ett blyg samt men sakligt sätt. »Det enda jag kan komma på«, sa han, »är att tillkalla myndigheterna och sedan se efter om det finns några spår av den där mannen som jag mötte och som släppte pistolen. Han försvann i den andra änden av husraden där den lilla parken ligger. Det finns bänkar där och det är ett favorittillhåll för luffare.« Direkta överläggningar med hotellets huvudkontor, vilka ledde till indirekta överläggningar med polismyndigheten, upptog dem en god stund och det hade redan hunnit bli skymning innan de kom ut på den klassicerande kolonnadens långa kurva. Den halvcirkel den beskrev såg lika kylig och tom ut som den månskära den liknade, och när de vek om hörnet till den lilla offentliga parken steg just månen självlysande och spöklik upp bakom de svarta trädtopparna. Nattens slöja dolde mycket av det som var stadsmässigt och konstgjort över platsen, och när de smälte in bland trädens skuggor greps de av en underlig känsla av att plötsligt ha färdats många hundra mil från sina hem. När de hade gått där under tystnad ett tag exploderade plötsligt Alboin, som hade något primitivt över sig: »Jag ger upp«, utropade han, »jag lägger mig ned och dör. ag trodde aldrig att jag skulle stöta på något sådant här, men vad gör man när något sådant drabbar en? Fader Brown, ni får förlåta mig, för jag antar att jag måste gå över till er och era sagor. Efter det här tror jag på sagor. Men ni, mr Vandam, sa ju själv att ni är ateist och att ni bara tror på det ni ser. Nå, vad var det ni såg? Eller rättare sagt, vad var det ni inte såg?« »Jag vet«, sa Vandam och nickade dystert. »Åh, det är mycket det här med månen och träden som går en på nerverna«(, sa Fenner halsstarrigt. »Träd ser alltid underliga ut i månsken, med grenarna som sticker ut och liksom trevar efter en. Titta på den där...« »Ja«, sa fader Brown som stod stilla och kikade upp på månen genom trädens virrvarr av grenar. »Det är en väldigt underlig gren där uppe.« När han nästa gång öppnade munnen sa han bara: »Jag trodde att det var en avbruten gren.« Men den här gången stockade sig hans röst på ett så sällsamt sätt att de andra blev alldeles kalla. Något som nästan såg ut som en avbruten gren hängde förvisso slappt i trädet och avtecknade sig mörkt mot månen, men det var ingen avbruten gren. När de gick närmare för att se vad det var, ryggade Fenner tillbaka med en svavelosande svordom. Sedan störtade han fram igen och lossade repet som låg om halsen på den schabbiga lilla kroppen som hängde och dinglade där med slokande grå hårtestar. På något sätt visste han att det var en död kropp innan han ens hade lyckats få ner den ur trädet. Det var ett mycket långt rep som var virat flera varv runt grenarna så att en relativt kort bit av det hängde från grenklykan till kroppen. En avlång trädgårdsbalja hade rullat iväg ett par decimeter eller så under fötterna, likt en stol som sparkats iväg av en självmördares fötter. »Åh, gode Gud!« sa Alboin, på ett sådant sätt att det lät lika mycket som en bön som en svordom. »Vad var det den där mannen sa om honom? — 'Om han visste skulle han gå och hänga sig'. Var det inte så han sa, fader Brown?« »Jo«, sa fader Brown. »Minsann«, sa Vandam med ihålig röst, »aldrig trodde jag att jag skulle få se eller säga en sådan sak. Men vad kan man annat säga än att förbannelsen har verkat?« Fenner stod med händerna för ansiktet, och prästen lade handen på hans arm och sa försiktigt: »Var ni mycket fäst vid honom?« Sekreteraren tog bort händerna och det vita ansiktet såg spöklikt ut i månskenet. »Jag hatade honom så in i helvete«, sa han, »att om han dog av en förbannelse så kunde den mycket väl ha kommit från mig.« Trycket från prästens hand hårdnade, och han sa med ett allvar som han knappt hade visat tidigare: »Det var inte er förbannelse, så hav tröst!« Polisen i distriktet hade betydande svårigheter att handskas med de fyra vittnen som var inblandade i fallet. De var alla hedervärda och till och med trovärdiga personer i ordets gängse mening, och en av dem var en person med ansenlig makt och betydelse: Silas Vandam från Oljetrusten. Den förste polisman som försökte uttrycka skepsis inför hans historia drabbades mycket snabbt av gnistorna från stålet i magnatens intellekt. »Kom inte till mig med något prat om att hålla sig till fakta«, sa miljonären med skärpa. »Jag har hållit mig till fakta innan ni ens var född och några fakta har faktiskt fastnat i mitt minne. Jag ska nog ge er alla fakta om ni har vett nog att skriva ner dem korrekt.« Polisen ifråga var ung och befann sig i underordnad ställning och hade en dimmig uppfattning om att miljonären var för politiskt inflytelserik för att behandlas som en vanlig medborgare, så han överlät honom och hans sällskap på en mer envis överordnad, en viss kommissarie Collins, en grånad man som talade med ett barskt gemyt, som en som var glad och vänlig men inte tålde struntprat. »Minsann, minsann, sa han och betraktade de tre figurerna framför sig med en glimt i ögat, »det här verkar vara en märklig historia.« Fader Brown hade redan tagit itu med sina dagliga sysslor, men Silas Vandam hade gått så långt att han till och med skjutit upp sina gigantiska affärer på börsmarknaden en och annan timme för att vittna om sin märkliga upplevelse. Fenners uppdrag som sekreterare hade på sätt och vis upphört med arbetsgivarens liv, och den store Art Alboin, som inte hade några andra uppgifter i New York eller annorstädes än att sprida läran om Livets fläkt eller den Stora livsanden, hade inget som för ögonblicket drog honom bort från de omedelbara angelägenheterna. Där stod de alltså i en rad i kommissariens rum, redo att styrka varandras ord. »Det är kanske bäst att jag börjar med att säga att det inte tjänar något till att försöka komma med några historier om underverk«, sa kommissarien glättigt. »Jag är en praktisk man och polis, och den sortens saker är nog bra för präster och pastorer. Er präst här verkar ha fått er alla att tro på någon historia om en fasansfull död och straffdom, men jag tänker helt och hållet bortse från honom och hans religion. Om Wynd kom ut ur det där rummet, var det någon som släppte ut honom. Och om Wynd hittades hängande i det där trädet, så hade någon hängt upp honom där.« »Just det<, sa Fenner, »men eftersom vi kan vittna om att ingen släppte ut honom, så blir frågan hur någon kunde hänga upp honom där?« »Hur kan någon ha en näsa mitt i ansiktet?« frågade kommissarien. »Han hade en näsa mitt i ansiktet och han hade en snara om halsen. Detta är fakta, och, som jag säger, är jag en praktisk man och jag håller mig till fakta. Det kan inte ha skett genom något under, så det måste ha gjorts av en människa.« Alboin hade hållit sig lite i bakgrunden, och faktum var att hans breda gestalt verkade utgöra en naturlig bakgrund till de smärtare och rörligare männen framför honom. Hans vita huvud var böjt som om han var försjunken i tankar, men när kommissarien sa det sista, höjde han det och skakade med yrvaken uppsyn den grånade manen som ett gammalt lejon. Han rörde sig framåt tills han hamnade mitt i gruppen och de fick en vag känsla av att han var ännu omfångsrikare än tidigare. De hade varit blott alltför benägna att uppfatta honom som en dumbom eller en skojare, men han hade inte helt fel när han sa att det inne i honom fanns ett visst djup av lungor och liv, som om en västanvind hade lagrats där och med sin styrka en dag skulle kunna blåsa bort lättviktigare ting. »Jaså, mr Collins, ni är en praktisk man«, sa han med en röst som var både mjuk och tung. »Det måste vara andra eller tredje gången i det här lilla samtalet som ni nämner att ni är en praktisk man, så jag kan inte ha tagit fel på det. Och det är ett mycket intressant litet faktum för någon som skriver er biografi, med allt om ert liv, era brev och era bordssamtal, med porträtt av er själv vid fem års ålder, med daguerrotyper av er mormor och panoramabilder av er gamla hemstad, och jag är säker på att er hävdatecknare inte kommer att glömma att nämna det och inte heller det faktum att ni hade en trubbnäsa med en finne på, och nästan var för fet för att kunna gå. Och eftersom ni är en praktisk man skulle ni kanske kunna fortsätta att vara praktisk tills ni har återfört Warren Wynd till livet igen, och kommit på exakt hur en praktisk man tar sig genom en furudörr. Men jag tror att ni har fått det hela om bakfoten. Ni är ingen praktisk man. Ni är rena rama skämtet, det är vad ni är. Den allsmäktige skojade lite med oss när han tänkte på er.« Med en typisk känsla för dramatiska effekter seglade han bort mot dörren innan den häpne kommissarien hann svara, och inga motbeskyllningar efteråt kunde förstöra intrycket av att han på något sätt gått segrande ur meningsutbytet. »Jag tror att ni har helt rätt«, sa Fenner. »Om de där ska kallas praktiska män, ge mig då prästerna istället.« Ytterligare ett försök gjordes att komma fram till en officiell version av vad som hänt, då myndigheterna till fullo insåg vilka de inblandade i historien var och vilken innebörd historien hade. Den hade redan släppts i pressen på det mest sensationslystna sätt och alla de övernaturliga aspekterna hade slagits upp stort. Intervjuer med Vandam om hans fantastiska äventyr, artiklar om fader Brown och hans mystiska intuition, fick snart dem som känner sig ansvariga för att vägleda allmänheten att önska att de kunde leda den över till en klokare fåra. Nästa gång närmade man sig de besvärliga vittnena på ett mer indirekt och taktfullt sätt. De fick nästan i förbigående höra att en viss professor Vair var mycket intresserad av sådana upplevelser utanför det normala, och i synnerhet av deras eget häpnadsväckande fall. Professor Vair var en mycket framstående psykolog; han var känd för att visa ett objektivt intresse för kriminologi; det var först en tid efteråt som de upptäckte att han överhuvudtaget hade någon anknytning till polisen. Professor Vair var en artig herre, diskret klädd i ljusgrått med en uppseendeväckande slips och ett ljust pipskägg; den som inte så väl kände till en viss typ av akademiker skulle ha tyckt att han mer såg ut som en landskapsmålare. Han gav ett intryck av inte bara artighet utan också uppriktighet. »a ja, jag vet«, sa han och log, »jag kan gissa vad ni måste ha gått igenom. Polisen är inte till sin fördel när det gäller förhör om övernaturliga ting, eller hur? Naturligtvis sa gamle gode Collins att han bara ville ha fakta. Vilket löjligt misstag! I ett sådant här fall är det verkligen inte fakta vi vill ha. Det är faktiskt viktigare med fantasierna.« »Menar ni att allt som vi kallar fakta bara är fantasier?« frågade Vandam allvarligt. »Inte alls«, sa professorn. »ag menar bara att poliserna är korkade när de tror att de kan utelämna det psykologiska inslaget i de här sakerna. Jovisst, det psykologiska inslaget är allting i allt, även om det är något som man först nu börjar förstå. Ta till att börja med det inslag som kallas personlighet. ag har faktiskt hört talas om den här prästen, fader Brown, tidigare, och han är en av vår tids märkligaste personer. Den sortens män omges av ett slags speciell atmosfär, och ingen vet hur mycket hans nerver, för att inte tala om hans känslor, påverkas av det just nu. Folk blir hypnotiserade — ja, hypnotiserade; för hypnos är som allt annat en fråga om gradskillnad. Den glider lätt in i allt dagligt samspråk, den är inte nödvändigtvis något som utförs av en frackklädd man på en scen i en aula. Fader Browns religion har alltid förstått atmosfärens psykologi, och vet hur den ska angripa allt samtidigt, även till exempel luktsinnet. Den förstår den märkliga inverkan som musik har på djur och människor, den kan...« »Nej, hör nu, ni tror väl inte att han promenerade genom korridoren bärande på en kyrkorgel?« protesterade Fenner. »Han vet bättre än så, sa professor Vair och skrattade. »Han vet hur man koncentrerar det innersta väsendet hos alla dessa andliga ljud och syner och till och med dofter i ett par behärskade gester, i ett sätt att leva och uppträda. Genom sin blotta närvaro skulle han kunna rikta in era tankar på det övernaturliga, så att naturliga ting oförmärkt gled bort ur era sinnen och skingrades åt alla håll. Nu vet ni ju«, fortsatte han, och hans goda humör hade återvänt, »att ju mer vi studerar frågan om mänskliga vittnesbörd, desto märkligare blir hela frågan. Det finns inte en människa på tjugo som överhuvudtaget på allvar observerar saker och ting. Det finns inte en människa på hundra som observerar dem med verklig precision, och förvisso inte en på hundra som först kan observera, sedan minnas och till slut beskriva. Om och om igen har vetenskapliga experiment gjorts som visar att människor under press har trott att en dörr varit stängd när den varit öppen och öppen när den varit stängd. Människor har tagit fel på antalet dörrar eller fönster på en vägg mitt framför dem. De har drabbats av optiska villor mitt på ljusa dagen. De har gjort detta till och med utan den hypnotiska effekt som en stark personlighet har, men här har vi en mycket kraftfull och övertygande personlighet som inriktat sig på att prägla in en enda bild i era hjärnor; bilden av den vilde irländske rebellen som hötter med pistolen mot skyn och avfyrar den där fåfänga skottsalvan vars ekon var himlens åska.« »Men professorn«, skrek Fenner, »till och med på min dödsbädd skulle jag svära på att den där dörren aldrig öppnades.« »Nyligen gjorda försök har antytt att vårt medvetande inte är kontinuerligt«, fortsatte professorn lugnt, »utan är en följd av mycket snabba intryck som en serie filmrutor; det är möjligt att någon eller något kan, så att säga, slinka in eller ut mellan rutorna. Det fungerar bara under de ögonblick då ridån är nere. Antagligen är trollkarlars svada och alla former av fingerfärdighet beroende av vad vi skulle kunna kalla de här svarta fläckarna av blindhet mellan synglimtarna. Nu har den här prästen och förkunnaren av övernaturliga begrepp fyllt er med övernaturliga fantasier; bilden av kelten som likt en titan skakar tornet med sin förbannelse. Antagligen lät han det beledsagas av någon liten men övertygande gest, som fått er att vända era blickar och sinnen mot den okände förgöraren där nedanför. Eller så kanske något annat hände, eller någon annan gick förbi.« »Wilson, betjänten«, grymtade Alboin, »kom gående genom korridoren för att sätta sig på bänken och vänta, men inte tror jag att han distraherade oss så mycket.« »Ni kan aldrig veta hur mycket«, svarade Vair, »det kan ha varit det, men troligare är att era ögon följde någon gest som prästen gjorde när han berättade sin saga om magi. Det var under en av dessa svarta fläckar som mr Warren Wynd gled ut genom dörren och gick sin död till mötes. Det är den troligaste förklaringen. Det är en illustration till den nya upptäckten. Människans sinne är inte en kontinuerlig linje utan snarare en prickad linje.« »Mycket prickad«, sa Fenner kraftlöst. »För att inte säga vrickad.« »Ni tror väl ändå inte på allvar att er arbetsgivare var instängd i ett rum lika säkert som ett kassaskåp?« frågade Vair. »Det är bättre det än att tro att jag borde stängas in i ett rum som ser ut som en madrasserad cell«, svarade Fenner. »Det är det jag har emot era antaganden, professorn. Jag kan lika gärna tro på en präst som tror på underverk, som förneka envar rätten att tro på fakta. Prästen säger till mig att en människa kan hänvända sig till en Gud som jag inte vet ett dugg om för att hämnas honom genom någon högre rättvisas lagar som jag inte heller vet något om. Det enda jag kan säga är att jag inte vet något om det. Men om den där stackars irländarens bön och pistol kunde höras i en högre värld, så kunde väl den högre världen agera på något sätt som verkar främmande för oss. Men ni ber mig misstro denna världens fakta som de uppenbarar sig för mina egna fem sinnen. Enligt er kan en hel procession irländare, bärande på muskedunder, ha passerat genom det här rummet medan vi pratade, så länge de såg till att kliva på de blinda fläckarna i våra sinnen. Underverk av den sort som munkarna höll på med, som att få en krokodil att materialisera sig eller att hänga upp en mantel på en solstråle, verkar fullständigt normala, jämfört med er.« »Nåja, sa professor Vair ganska så snävt, »om ni har föresatt er att tro på er präst och hans mirakulösa irländare så har jag inget mer att tillägga. Tyvärr har ni ju inte haft möjlighet att studera psykologi.« »Nej«, sa Fenner torrt; »men jag har haft tillfälle att studera psykologer.« Och med en hövlig bugning förde han sin deputation ut ur rummet och sa inget förrän han befann sig på gatan, och då vände han sig till dem med ett visst eftertryck. »Spritt språngande galna är de!« skrek han rasande. »Hur i helvete tror de att det kommer att gå för världen om ingen vet ifall han har sett något eller inte? ag önskar att jag hade skjutit hans korkade skalle av honom med ett löst skott och sedan förklarat bort det med att jag gjorde det på en blind fläck. Fader Browns underverk må vara mirakulöst eller inte, men han sa att det skulle inträffa och det inträffade. Allt de här förbaskade knäppgökarna kan göra är att se en sak hända och sedan säga att den inte gjorde det. Hör nu, jag tror att vi är skyldiga fader Brown att vittna till förmån för hans lilla demonstration. Vi är alla förnuftiga, pålitliga personer som aldrig har trott på något. Vi var inte berusade. Vi var inte försänkta i bön. Det är bara det att det inträffade precis som han sagt att det skulle göra.« »ag håller helt med«, sa miljonären. »Det kan vara början till riktigt stora ting på den andliga fronten, men hursomhelst har den man som själv arbetar på det andliga fältet förvisso tagit hem en hel del poäng i den här historien.« Några dagar senare fick fader Brown ett mycket artigt brev, undertecknat silas T. Vandam, där denne frågade honom om han kunde tänka sig att vara närvarande vid en viss tidpunkt i den våning som varit skådeplatsen för försvinnandet, i akt och mening att vidta åtgärder för att slå fast att denna fantastiska tilldragelse verkligen ägt rum. Själva tilldragelsen hade redan börjat dyka upp i tidningarna och togs upp överallt av ockultismens anhängare. På vägen till Nymånegatan och då han gick uppför trappan till hissen såg fader Brown de grälla löpsedlarna med texten: »Den försvinnande mannens självmord« och »Förbannelse får filantrop att hänga sig«. Han fann den lilla gruppen ungefär där han lämnat den, Vandam, Alboin och sekreteraren; men nu var det en helt ny respekt och till och med vördnad i deras ton gentemot honom. De stod vid Wynds skrivbord på vilket det låg ett stort papper och skrivdon, men vände sig om för att hälsa på honom. »Fader Brown«, sa deras talesman, den vithårige mannen från Västern, som nu var något dämpad på grund av ansvaret, »vi bad er komma hit först och främst för att framföra våra ursäkter och vårt tack. Vi erkänner att det var ni som först uppfattade den ockulta manifestationen. Vi var hårdfjällade skeptiker allihopa, men vi inser nu att människan måste låta fjällen falla från ögonen för att kunna skåda de stora tingen bortom de världsliga. Och ni står för dessa ting, ni står för den övernaturliga förklaringen till saker och ting, och vi måste ge er vårt erkännande. Och för det andra känner vi att det här dokumentet inte skulle vara komplett utan er namnteckning. Vi skriver ner de exakta fakta till Sällskapet för ockult forskning, eftersom tidningarnas redogörelser inte alltid är vad man skulle kalla exakta. Vi har slagit fast hur förbannelsen uttalades på gatan, hur mannen stängdes in här i ett rum som var säkert som ett kassaskåp, hur förbannelsen gjorde att han löstes upp i tomma intet och på ett obegripligt sätt materialiserades som en självmördare upphissad i en galge. Det är allt vi kan säga om det hela, men allt detta vet vi och har sett med våra egna ögon. Och eftersom ni var den förste att tro på miraklet, tycker vi att ni borde vara den förste att skriva under dokumentet.« »Nja, jag vet inte riktigt«, sa fader Brown generat. »Jag tror inte att jag vill göra det.< »Ni menar att ni helst inte vill vara den förste som skriver under?« »Jag menar att jag inte skulle vilja skriva under alls«, sa fader Brown försynt. »Ni förstår, för en man i min ställning passar det sig inte att skämta om underverk.« »Men det var ju ni som sa att det var ett underverk«, sa Alboin och stirrade. »Ni får förlåta mig«, sa fader Brown, »men jag är rädd att det har skett ett misstag. Jag tror inte att jag någonsin sagt att det var ett underverk. Allt jag sagt är att ett underverk skulle kunna inträffa. Vad ni sa var att det inte kunde inträffa, eftersom det skulle vara ett underverk om det gjorde det. Och så gjorde det. Och då sa ni att det var ett underverk. Men jag sa aldrig minsta ord om underverk eller magi, eller något sådant.« »Men jag hade för mig att ni trodde på underverk«, utbrast sekreteraren. »a«, svarade fader Brown, »jag tror på underverk. Och jag tror på människoätande tigrar, men jag ser dem inte springa omkring överallt. Om jag vill ha underverk, vet jag var jag ska söka dem.« »Jag förstår inte varför ni intar den här hållningen«, sa Van-dam uppriktigt. »Det verkar så trångsynt, och ni ger inte alls något trångsynt intryck, tycker jag, fast ni är präst. Förstår ni inte att ett underverk som det här skulle innebära ett dråpslag mot all materialism? Det skulle basunera ut för hela världen att andliga krafter kan verka och göra underverk. Ni skulle göra religionen en tjänst som ingen annan präst någonsin tidigare gjort den.« Prästen stelnade till lite och hela hans satta figur verkade på något sätt genomsyras av en omedveten och opersonlig värdighet. »Det må vara«, sa han, »men inte vill ni väl att jag ska tjäna religionen med något som jag vet är en lögn? ag vet inte exakt vad ni menar med den där frasen, och för att vara helt uppriktig, så är jag inte säker på att ni gör det heller. Att ljuga är kanske att tjäna religionen, men jag är säker på att det inte är att tjäna Gud. Och eftersom ni hela tiden återkommer till vad jag tror på, skulle det då inte vara bra om ni hade någon upp fattning om vad det är?« »Jag tror inte att jag riktigt förstår vad ni menar«, kommenterade miljonären förbryllat. »Nej, jag tror inte att ni gör det«, sa fader Brown rättframt. »Ni säger att det här utfördes med andliga krafter. Vilka andliga krafter? Ni tror väl inte att Guds heliga änglar tog honom och hängde honom i ett träd i parken? Och vad gäller oheliga änglar — nej, nej, nej. De människor som gjorde det här begick en ond gärning, men de begränsade sig till att använda sin egen ondska. De var inte tillräckligt onda för att blanda in andliga krafter. Jag vet en del om satanism, för mina synders skull; jag har blivit tvungen att lära mig det. Jag vet vad den innebär, vad den praktiskt taget alltid är. Den är stolt och den är lömsk. Den tycker om att uppträda överlägset, den älskar att skrämma de oskuldsfulla med halvt förstådda ting, att få kalla kårar att gå utefter ryggraden på barnen. Det är därför den är så förtjust i mysterier och initiationsriter och hemliga sällskap och allt sådant. Blicken är vänd inåt, och oavsett hur stor och allvarlig den kan te sig ligger alltid ett litet, vansinnigt leende på lut.« Han rös helt plötsligt till, som om han råkat ut för ett plötsligt iskallt drag. »Strunta i dem; tro mig, de har ingenting med det här att göra. Tror ni att den där stackars, vildsinte irländaren, som skvatt galen kom rusande på gatan, som hävde ur sig hälften när han fick syn på mig, och sedan rusade iväg hals över huvud av rädsla för att han skulle häva ur sig mer, tror ni verkligen att Satan skulle anförtro några hemligheter till honom? Jag erkänner att han ingår i en sammansvärjning, antagligen tillsammans med två andra män som är värre än han själv, men utöver det befann han sig helt enkelt bara i ett tillstånd av fruktansvärd vrede när han rusade iväg längs gatan och avfyrade pistolen och hävde ur sig förbannelsen.« »Men vad i all världen betyder allt det här?« ville Vandam veta. »Att man avlossar en pistol och häver ur sig en futtig förbannelse skulle inte åstadkomma det som åstadkommits, om det inte handlade om ett underverk. Det skulle inte få Wynd att försvinna som ett andeväsen. Det skulle inte få honom att dyka upp ett par hundra meter längre bort med en snara om halsen.« »Nej«, sa fader Brown med eftertryck, »men vad skulle det få honom att göra?« »Och jag fattar fortfarande inte vad ni menar«, sa miljonären allvarsamt. »Jag upprepar, vad skulle det få honom att göra?« sa prästen, som nu för första gången visade ett slags upphetsning på gränsen till irritation. »Ni upprepar hela tiden att ett löst skott inte skulle göra det ena eller det andra, att om det var allt så skulle mordet inte inträffa eller underverket inte inträffa. Det verkar inte falla er in att fråga er vad som skulle inträffa. Vad skulle inträffa om en galning avfyrade en pistol utan rim och reson alldeles under ert fönster? Vad var det första som skulle inträffa?« Vandam såg tankfull ut. »Jag antar att jag skulle titta ut genom fönstret«, sa han. »a«, sa fader Brown, »ni skulle titta ut genom fönstret. Det är hela historien. Det är en sorglig historia, men den är uppklarad nu, och det fanns förmildrande omständigheter.« »Varför skulle det skada honom att han tittade ut genom fönstret?« undrade Alboin. »Han föll ju inte ut, för i så fall hade han ju hittats i gränden.« »Nej, sa fader Brown med låg röst. »Han föll inte. Han lyfte.« Något i hans röst lät som en gonggongs dån, en ton från en domedagsbasun, men han fortsatte med stadig stämma: »Han lyfte, men inte på vingar, inte på någon helig eller ohelig ängels vingar. Han lyfte i änden på repet, precis som ni såg honom i parken; en snara träddes över hans huvud i samma ögonblick som det stacks ut genom fönstret. Kommer ni inte ihåg Wilson, den storväxte betjänten, en man som var ofantligt stark, medan Wynd bara var en liten räka? Gick inte Wilson upp till våningsplanet ovanför för att hämta en broschyr, upp till ett rum som var fullt med bagage som var ombundet med rep, metervis med rep? Har Wilson synts till sedan den dagen? Jag skulle inte tro det.« »Menar ni att Wilson fiskade upp honom ur hans eget fönster som en forell på en metrev?« undrade sekreteraren. »a«, sa den andre, »och släppte ned honom till parken genom det andra fönstret, där den tredje medbrottslingen hängde upp honom i ett träd. Glöm inte att gränden alltid var tom; glöm inte att väggen mittemot var helt slät, glöm inte att det hela var över på fem minuter efter det att irländaren gett signalen med pistolen. De var förstås tre stycken som var inblandade, och jag undrar om inte ni alla kan gissa vilka de var. Alla tre stirrade på det enkla fyrkantiga fönstret och den tomma vita väggen utanför men ingen svarade. »Apropå det«, fortsatte fader Brown, »så ska ni inte tro att jag klandrar er för att ni har dragit övernaturliga slutsatser. Skälet är faktiskt väldigt enkelt. Ni svor alla på att ni var hårdfjällade materialister, men faktum är att ni alla balanserade på gränsen till att tro — till att tro på nästan vad som helst. Tusentals människor balanserar på den gränsen i dag, men det är en vass, obekväm gräns att balansera på. Man ger inte upp förrän man tror på något, det var därför som mr Vandam finkammade alla nya religioner och som mr Alboin citerar den Heliga skrift för sin tro på andningsövningar och mr Fenner beklagar sig just för den Gud som han förnekar. Det är där ni alla skiljer er åt, det är naturligt att tro på övernaturliga ting. Det känns aldrig naturligt att bara acceptera naturliga ting. Men även om det bara behövdes en liten knuff för att få er över till det övernaturliga i dessa ting, så var dessa ting faktiskt bara naturliga ting. De var inte bara naturliga, de var nästan onaturligt enkla. Jag tror aldrig att det har förekommit en enklare historia än den här.« Fenner skrattade, men såg sedan förbryllad ut. »En sak förstår jag inte«, sa han. »Om det var Wilson, hur kom det sig att Wynd blivit så förtrolig med en sådan man? Hur kom det sig att han blev dödad av en man som han har umgåtts med varje dag i åratal? Han var ju berömd för sin människokännedom.« Fader Brown stötte paraplyet i marken med ett eftertryck som han sällan visade. »Jo«, sa han, nästan bitskt, »det var därför han blev dödad. Han blev dödad just på grund av det. Han blev dödad på grund av sin människokännedom.« Alla stirrade på honom, men han fortsatte, nästan som om de inte varit där. »Hur kan någon människa göra anspråk på att känna en annan människa?« frågade han. »De här tre männen var de luffare som en gång stått framför honom och raskt skickats iväg åt höger eller vänster, till ett eller annat ställe; som om det i deras fall inte behövde omges med ens ett sken av artighet, som om det inte fanns några grader av förtrolighet, ingen vänskapens fria vilja. Och tjugo år har inte fått den harm att förblekna som växte fram ur den ofattbara förolämpningen i det ögonblick då han vågade döma dem bara med ett ögonkast.« »a«, sa sekreteraren, »jag förstår... och jag förstår hur det kommer sig att ni förstår — alla slags ting.« »Nå, banne mig om jag fattar något«, hojtade den bullrande mannen från Västern. »Er Wilson och er irländare verkar i mina ögon vara bara ett par mordiska banditer som dödade sin välgörare. Jag har ingen användning för nattsvarta och blodiga mördare av det slaget i min morallära, oavsett om det handlar om religion eller ej.« »Han var en nattsvart och blodig mördare, det råder det ingen tvekan om«, sa Fenner lågmält. »Jag försvarar honom inte, men jag antar att det är fader Browns uppgift att be för alla dessa människor, till och med för en människa som... » »Ja«, instämde fader Brown, »det är min sak att be för alla människor, till och med för en sådan människa som Warren Wynd. Originalets titel: The Miracle of Moon Crescent. Först publicerad i novellsamlingen The Incredulity of Father Brown 1926. Kategori:G. K. Chesterton Kategori:Deckare